choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Desire & Decorum'' series. It succeeds its first book, Desire & Decorum, Book 1. Summary You've been locked into an engagement with Duke Richards! Can you escape his clutches to be with your true love? Chapters Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal After the events of the London Season, the Edgewater Estate falls to you... but is all said and done? Will you get the marriage you truly desire? Chapter 2: It's time for your presentation to the queen! Will you impress... or underwhelm? Gallery Sneak Peeks D&D 2 Chapter 1 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationofBook2forDesire&Decorum.png|Book 2 Confirmation D&DBook2UpdateasofNov142018.png|D&D BK 2 Update as of November 14, 2018 Desire&DecorumSneakpeekintoBook2.jpg|Sneak Peek into Book 2 Desire&Decorum2BookCover.png|Book 2 Cover reveal What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update D&D Book 2 Chapter 1 Description.jpg|Chapter 1 Description Reveal Sneakpeek-2intoD&DBook2.jpg|Second Sneak Peek into Book 2 D&DBook2AnnouncementonIG.png|D&D Book 2 Sneak peek into Ch. 1 on IG story NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week Miscellaneous MissParsonsRouteInD&D2.jpg|Miss Parsons' Route Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum, Book 2 Teaser 1 Trivia * A second book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Book 1,Chapter 16. * On November 26, 2018 PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 * On November 30, 2018 PB confirmed that the book will premiere sometime in Winter 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 4, 2018 a sneak peek for Book 2 featuring Annabelle Parsons was unveiled.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070075766908497920 * On December 5, 2018 the book cover was revealed along with the official release date being Monday December 17, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070472411101855744 ** This book features a version of Your Character and Luke Harper, one of your love interests in the book. * On December 6, 2018 the book was promoted in PB's latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update * On December 7, 2018 the description of Chapter 1 was revealed. * On December 11, 2018 a second sneak peek into Book 2 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072605025241886723 * On December 17, 2018 PB unveiled a a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released after its debut on the same day. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/17/desire-amp-decorum-book-2 ** The writers for this book are confirmed to be: Rachel, Megan and Ali, with Shae interviewing them. ** Rachel says that there’s something for everyone in Book 2: courting, action, secrets, royalty, and jokes that there will even have some steamy ankle flashing. She advises the players to make sure you're near a fainting couch! ** Megan says that compared to Book 1, there will definately be more desire in this book. ** Ali says that they've certainly ramped up the desire side of this book for sure, but that ultimately it's up to the player, as there's still loads of opportunities to exercise one's decorum. ** Rachel states that players are in for some seriously brilliant, fantastic, drop-dead gorgeous art this time around. ** Ali for her part says she's looking forward to players earning more about the main cast. ** There will also be some fun group scenes in this book. ** The D&D writers also confirmed that Book 2 has a mystery element to it. ** Regarding the research that went into this book was moreso on the Queen of England during this time period, as well as family crests and coats of arms. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Mystery